


Helsaweek 2020 Quick Bites

by theheadgirl



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney World & Disneyland, Drabbles, Dungeons & Dragons References, F/M, Gen, Helsa Week (Disney), Helsa Week 2020 (Disney), Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheadgirl/pseuds/theheadgirl
Summary: Seven drabbles, each between 100 - 500(ish) words. One might even call them ... quibis. (Does that joke still work? Are people still talking about Quibi?) New drabbles are posted each day around 10:30 AM. Tags are for the entire series.June 22: SWAP. King Elias of Arendelle wakes up in a dungeon with cuffed hands and a million questions.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. 6/22: SWAP

**Author's Note:**

> These were a blast to write! Thanks to the Discord server for your input and company. I hope y'all enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them. I might expand on some of these if people are interested in reading more - I'd love to hear from you. Each drabble will have a corresponding Tumblr post with a moodboard if you'd like to spread the word.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Elias of Arendelle wakes up alone in a dungeon with cuffed hands and a million questions.

When Elias comes to, he feels weak and dizzy, sore, like he’s been thrown down the North Mountain and allowed to hit every rock on the way down. His bed is hard, unforgiving, and for a moment it’s all he can do to just try to remember how to breathe in a body that doesn’t want to cooperate.

The North Mountain. Why - ?

The men. Anders’ fiancee. The chandelier - 

Elias sits bolt upright and takes in his surroundings, feeling his breath hitch in his chest. A dungeon. In the castle in Arendelle. He looks down at his hands. Two metal canisters, connected by a chain, cover them. He’d always wondered why his parents had them made. 

With difficulty, the room gently swooping around him, Elias gets to his feet and peers out the tiny, barred window of the cell. The snow outside is blinding. He thinks this must be facing the harbor, but he can’t be sure. 

“I’ll see him alone,” a voice says behind him, and the door creaks closed. Elias turns. 

“Johanna.”

Princess Johanna of the Southern Isles bobs a quick curtsy to him. Her brows are furrowed slightly as she looks up at him, her green eyes filled with concern.

“Elias, can you stop this?” 

“I don’t - “ Elias’ hands rattle the chains of the manacles, and he forces his arms back down. “I don’t know. I don’t know how.” 

Johanna steps forward, hesitantly. She reaches out and presses a hand, gently, on the sleeve of Elias’ jacket. He winces. 

“What do you need?”

“I don’t know.” As though sensing his building frustration, the wind picks up behind them, and it catches the curls framing Johanna’s face. “Where’s Anders?”

“He hasn’t come back yet.” She gives his arm a squeeze, then drops it. “Elias, are you sure -”

“I don’t know,” Elias repeats. His voice catches. This is every one of his worst nightmares piling on top of each other. Where the hell is Anders? Why did that headstrong fool have to go after him? “Johanna, you have to tell them to let me go.”

She sighs, and the undercurrent of disappointment in her tone stabs Elias right between the ribs. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Without another word, she picks up the torch and steps back out, leaving Elias alone in the dark, the cold, and the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post here: https://theheadgirl.tumblr.com/post/621637874549391360/helsaweek-day-1-swap-king-elias-of-arendelle


	2. 6/23: MODERN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck miles apart due to quarantine, Hans and Elsa must make do with the tools they have.

"Hang on, I'm going to put you on the kitchen table," Hans says, moving the pot off the heat and reaching out to turn the burner off before he forgets. He turns to his phone, propped up against a jar of sugar, and reaches for it.

"Thanks for the heads up," Elsa says with a laugh. "I was wondering how much longer you were going to take."

"Ramen is a delicate art," Hans retorts. She arches a single, disbelieving eyebrow. "It is if you're doing it right! This isn't _just_ Maruchan."

The eyebrow remains.

"Yes, it's _mostly_ Maruchan," he says, "but I am gonna add an egg and pork belly."

"If you say so." 

He carries the phone over to the kitchen table and pulls out the pop socket on the back so it stands in place, then goes back to the counter to add the finishing touches.

Once it's ready, he brings the bowl back and settles down at the table.

"What're you eating?" he asks.

Elsa holds up half a sandwich. "Anna made ham and cheese."

"Where is she?" 

Elsa gestures off-camera. "She and Kristoff are doing some horror movie trivia night. She cleans his clock every time, but he still plays with her."

"Sounds nice." 

"Yeah."

A moment of silence unspools between them.

"I'll make you ramen next time I see you," Hans promises.

Elsa tilts her head. "So next year, you mean?"

"No. Sooner than that. As soon as I can." 

Something sad flits across her eyes and tinges her smile. "I'd like that."

The words hang unsaid in the air, but neither of them want to be the one to say them. Instead, Hans lifts his water glass to her, and she lifts hers in return, a silent toast across the miles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post here: https://theheadgirl.tumblr.com/post/621728389281284096/helsaweek-day-2-modern-stuck-miles-apart-due


	3. 6/24: POWERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her sister is sick, and fading faster every day. Elsa must venture into the heart of the woods and hope that the rumors of the witch of the woods are true.

The night seems darker in the woods. Elsa glances up at the sky, barely visible between the twisting branches above, and can just make out a star or two. No moon tonight. She shivers and pulls her cloak a little closer around her, turning her attention back to the path ahead. The circle lit by her lantern seems smaller and smaller with each step.

The heart of the woods, the old woman had told her. She’d been very specific about that. If only she’d been so specific about directions.

She stops at the edge of a clearing, holding up her lantern higher in an attempt to cast its light a bit further. There’s a cabin in the middle of the clearing, and she can pick out a well-maintained garden around it. A figure is silhouetted against the curtained window, moving around inside. It’s hard to tell in the darkness, but the overall effect seems rather charming.

If this isn’t the place, maybe they’ll be able to point her in the right direction.

She crosses the cobblestone path and hesitates outside the door. Through it, she can hear a man singing. Then, she gathers her courage and knocks. The singing stops, and she hears footsteps within. Elsa’s heart trips in her chest. For Anna, for Anna, for Anna, she reminds herself. 

The door opens - just a crack at first, then more fully. Elsa starts back. The man staring back at her is not at all the witch of the woods she’d been expecting. He’s young - maybe a few years older than her - with dark red hair, angular features, and broad shoulders. He looks just as surprised by her as she is by him.

“Do you know what time it is?” he asks.

“Are you the witch of the woods?” she returns.

His lips twist slightly. “The preferred nomenclature for a male practitioner is ‘wizard.’” He steps aside, gesturing her in. “Come in. You’ve come this far, you may as well have some tea.” 

“Thank you.”

She steps inside, taking in the inside of a witch’s - wizard’s - cottage for the first time. It all seems very … cozy. One side of the room has a sofa and armchair situated on either side of a bookshelf, a fire crackles merrily in a fireplace, and the man moves over to a small table and chairs in the kitchen on the other side. He gestures towards the stove with a long, thin piece of wood, and a kettle floats itself over to the table and starts pouring tea into two mugs. 

“Sit down.”

Elsa goes to the table and takes an uncertain seat. “Please, sir,” she says, not wanting to waste a moment more, “it’s my sister. She’s fallen very ill - she won’t wake up. I don’t know where else to go.”

He looks at her for a long moment with an even green gaze, then points at the bookshelf and gestures at it, causing several books to float to him.

“Tell me her symptoms,” he says, sitting down with the books, and for the first time since Anna got sick, Elsa feels her chest unclench a tiny bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post here: https://theheadgirl.tumblr.com/post/621818874021675008/helsaweek-day-3-powers-her-sister-is-sick-and


	4. 6/25: FANTASY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they return to the Southern Isles, Prince Hans and his bodyguard, Elsa, have a run-in with a harpy.

Swiping strands of platinum hair from her face, Elsa throws out a hand and looses a blast of ice at the harpy. It strikes the monster in the chest and it lets out a horrible howling sound. Before she can celebrate her win, the harpy slashes out at her with its long, wicked claws and catches her across the stomach. It tears her leather armor like paper and rips the flesh underneath. Elsa gasps in pain, wrapping a hand around her stomach as though trying to keep herself together. 

She hears rustling behind her.

"Your Highness, _don't_ -"

Heedless of her words, Prince Hans runs past her, ducks into a roll, and springs up in front of the harpy. His dagger flashes in the sunlight, and he drives it into the harpy's neck. Blood pours down its shoulder and over its chest and it howls again. Hans yanks the blade out. 

“Move!” Elsa gasps. Her vision is getting blurry at the edges and the king will have her head if Hans gets caught in the crossfire if she misses. He falls back and Elsa grits her teeth, then lets out one more icy ray at the harpy. It connects, and the harpy collapses to the path, dead. A moment later, Elsa falls to her knees, then draws her arm away from her stomach. It’s coated in blood. 

“Elsa!” Hans is by her side, one hand under her elbow, the other gently around her waist. “Do you have a healing potion?”

She nods. “Pouch," she grinds out, and she feels him carefully opening the small leather pouch at her hip. Glass clinks against glass as he fishes a vial out, then pops the cork out and presses it to her hand. Elsa throws back the glowing red potion and coughs as it burns down her throat, but she can already feel her skin knitting back together.

"Better?" Hans asks. Elsa gives herself a moment, then nods.

"Yes," she says, and turns to look at him. Her breath catches slightly. He's… very close. For a moment, they're stuck there, caught in each other's gaze. Then Hans pulls away, and Elsa thinks she sees a faint blush over his cheekbones. 

"We'll rest," he says, and he doesn't look at her. 

"Yes, Your Highness," she replies, and she doesn't look back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post here: https://theheadgirl.tumblr.com/post/621910553694289920/helsaweek-day-4-fantasy-as-they-return-to-the


	5. 6/26: TIME PERIOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man is missing, and Elsa has been hired to investigate the disappearance. First stop: the club where he worked.

As soon as I enter the bar, I know who I'm looking for. He's on stage in a perfectly tailored suit, and he's pressing up to the microphone like he's making love to it. 

" _Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane._ " His eyes lock onto me, and I don't think anyone else would notice the small, curious twist to his mouth or the slight furrow to his eyebrows. " _But you know I love the players, and you love the game._ "

Once the song is over, he raises a hand to the audience in farewell, then steps off the stage. I'm expecting him to come straight to me, but he saunters right past, going to the bar instead. It's only when he has his whiskey neat in hand that he joins me.

"Good evening," I say. "It seems you were expecting me."

"Kristoff mentioned he'd hired someone to look into Sven's disappearance," he replies. "He didn't mention that you'd be-"

"A woman?"

The quirk of his lips doesn't deny it. "So beautiful." He holds out a hand. "Hans Westergaard."

"Elsa Izard." We shake, and I disengage my hand when it seems he isn’t about to. "How do you know Sven?"

He shrugs. "I'm sure Kristoff told you he's the muscle around here. If someone starts getting fresh with the other clientele or the entertainment, Sven makes sure they aren't a bother for long."

“Did he have any enemies?”

“Does anyone like the bouncer?” Hans swirls his drink, then takes a sip of it. “He’s thrown out his share of powerful people. Most of them said he’d regret it, but a lot of people say that when they’re drunk. None of us thought anything of it.” He nods to the back of the room, to a door tucked in the corner. “You want names, you’ll want to talk to Bulda. No one goes in or out of this place without her knowing it.”

“Thanks.” I click open my cigarette case and extract a card, handing it to Hans. “If you think of anything else, call me.”

He smiles, and even I have to admit that it’s a damn charming one. “Going so soon?”

“I want names, so I’ve got to talk to Bulda. Thank you for your time.”

“I guess I outsmarted myself out of spending more time with you.” He looks at the card, then tucks it into the pocket of his jacket, behind the crisp white satin handkerchief. “At least I got your number.” 

I shake my head, then go towards the office. Even though I don’t look back, I can feel his eyes - and sense his smile - the whole way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post here: https://theheadgirl.tumblr.com/post/622001519918792704/helsaweek-day-5-time-period-a-man-is-missing


	6. 6/27 - WHAT IF?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way north, Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff make an extremely unwelcome discovery.

In the darkness, Anna's scream is like a knife slicing the silence. Elsa is immediately on her feet, hands up defensively, and she takes off without a backwards glance. 

"Olaf, stay with Sven!" she calls over her shoulder. She hears heavy footfalls behind her and knows that Kristoff isn't far.

"Anna!" he yells. "Anna!"

"I'm here, I'm here," Anna calls back, and there's an odd, shaky element to her voice. "You guys are gonna want to see this."

Elsa sees the bright spot of Anna's lantern and they head towards it together, finally coming upon the small area lit. 

There's a _body_ at her feet. And it's…

"Is that Westergaard?" Kristoff asks. 

"Is he dead?" Elsa asks. It's not the only question crowding into her mind right now, but it seems to be the most pressing one.

"He's breathing," Anna says. "But why is he _here_? What is he doing in Arendelle, much less this far north?"

A soft groan interrupts. Hans sits up, balancing on one hand, making an attempt to wipe at his nose, clearing away some of the dried blood there. He looks up, taking in the people around him, and his eyes widen. He tries to move back on his one arm, the color rapidly draining from his face.

"No - no no no - it's not - it's not - it's not real-" In the lantern light, the fresh blood under his nose shines. His eyes roll back into his head and he collapses against the ground. 

In the shocked silence that follows, Elsa takes in the sight in front of her. He doesn’t look like the handsome prince that swept her sister off her feet and nearly swept her own head off her shoulders. His hair is long and unkempt, and so is his beard. His clothes are filthy, spotted with dirt and blood, and he looks like he’s been outside for a while. Her eyes skate to his boots, covered in mud, and she wonders if he walked all the way here from the Southern Isles. Impossible, but how did he get here? And why?

“What do we do with him?” Anna asks softly.

“Are you gonna leave him here to die?” Olaf’s chipper voice pipes up behind them. Elsa’s heart nearly fails, and Kristoff lets out a startled oath. 

“Well, when you put it like _that_ ,” Kristoff says. He looks at Anna, who scowls but nods, then Elsa, who exhales heavily and hesitates, then nods as well. Kristoff kneels down besides Hans and, with a grunt of effort, hoists the other man across his shoulders. As they start back towards camp, Anna catches her sister’s wrist with her free hand. 

“Ice shackles,” she says. Elsa nods. She doesn’t trust Hans as far as she can throw him, but _something_ is clearly wrong. As much as she wants to, she can't just leave him there. This time, though, she's not giving him an inch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post here: https://theheadgirl.tumblr.com/post/622090644771438593/helsaweek-day-6-what-if-on-their-way-north


	7. 6/28: FREE DAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang heads to the Magic Kingdom.

Anna frowns at her phone, fingers skating over the screen, tapping something, then scowling deeper and tapping something else.

"What's got you all het up?" Kristoff asks, dropping an arm around her and tugging her against him.

"This touring plan! I'm trying to add in the FastPass for Jungle Cruise that I managed to grab this morning but it's throwing off everything else. Ugh!"

"Can't we just -" Kristoff starts, but he cuts himself off at the look Elsa gives him, and the throat-slashing motion she makes. 

"You'll figure it out, Anna," she says encouragingly. "And it'll be a great day. Right, Hans?" She looks around for her partner. "Where did he go?"

Kristoff uses his greater height to scan the crowd, and quickly spots a head of dark auburn hair bobbing towards them. "Coming back now."

"Hashtag disneyig, hashtag instadisney, hashtag … oh, disneyparks, of course," Hans is muttering as he rejoins them, eyes glued to his phone. A few more taps and he looks up at his companions, then turns his phone to show a newly-posted selfie in front of the train station. Somehow he's managed to catch the sunlight gleaming off of his teeth. 

"How long is your shot list for today?" Elsa asks.

Hans taps his phone screen. "I've got about eighteen that I'd like to try and get if we can."

"Not happening," Anna says, still glaring at her phone. "We can't fit it into the schedule."

"That includes stops for four different specialty cupcakes and an ice cream sundae," Hans retorts, and he can't help but grin at the pained look on Anna's face as she finally tears away from her phone. 

"Fine. _Fine._ But they are _quick._ You hashtag and stuff in line." She points at him as though she has scored a great victory, then returns to her phone. 

"Sweet-talker," Elsa says, hooking her arm through Hans'. 

"I'm not above bribery to get what I want," he replies with a laugh. "I want my pictures, she wants her cupcakes. Everyone wins."

Elsa smiles and shakes her head, then stretches up for a kiss. Hans gladly indulges her, and as she pulls away, she catches sight of him lowering his phone.

“You did _not_ ,” she says.

He taps away the camera app. “And the audience gets what they want. Hashtag disneycouple.” 

“I’m going to hashtag push you off of Pirates of the Caribbean,” she says, but she still grabs his hand and lets the crowd buffet them into the Magic Kingdom, ready to start a brand new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post here: https://theheadgirl.tumblr.com/post/622180702216241152/helsaweek-day-7-free-day-the-gang-heads-to-the


End file.
